The use of appliances for occluding colostomies and ileostomies in order to make the same continent is well known in the art. One such ileostomy appliance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,434, the inventor of which is the same of this invention. A flap valve is used in the interior of an elongated housing member, and the flap valve is opened by inserting a drainage tube is used to drain the appliance.
It is also known in the art for closure appliances to include a plate member and permanent magnets in order to provide a fluid-tight magnetically coupled closure device for intestinal openings. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,726; 4,205,678; 4,338,937; and 4,210,132.
A wide variety of mechanical closures, threaded closures and plugs used in ileostomy appliances to close the same and provide fluid-tight seals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,735; 4,217,664; 4,119,100; 3,828,782; 3,802,418; 3,253,594; 2,586,940; 2,561,399; 2,243,529 and 1,810,466.
An artifical sphincter having an attachment plate, which cooperates with a cover having a central aperture for receiving a drainage tube inserted into the appliance through the central opening, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,010.
A continent ostomy valve having an elongated flexible drainage tube which extends external to the device and wherein the elongated flexible drainage tube is folded and unfolded to open and close the ostomy device is offered for sale and sold by Johnson & Johnson under the Trademark NUVAL continent ostomy valve.
An ileostomy valve which utilizes a folded elongated tubing, the end of which is secured when the same is folded, as a valve for controlling bowel continence is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,765.